


Home

by neotericmyth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericmyth/pseuds/neotericmyth
Summary: Prompto wakes up and finds himself alone in bed. He does what comes naturally.. he thinks too much.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt and I had to use it: 
> 
> "They had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now.
> 
> It wasn’t an “official” thing, seeing as they both still had separate apartments. It had just become somewhat common place after a few times of dozing off together, and staying where they were until morning.
> 
> And then, one morning, Person A woke up, and Person B wasn’t beside them. And Person A realized how they had become so used to waking up beside Person B"
> 
> https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/169500109552/otp-prompt-149-they-had-been-sleeping-in-the-same

Rays of morning light filtered in through the parting of the bedroom curtains as they casted their ethereal glow on the peacefully sleeping blond-haired form that laid upon the bed. He stirred sleepily as the light shone onto his facial features, which caused his eyebrows to knit together in a slight scowl—a silent curse to the intruding brightness.

Still half asleep, Prompto shirked away from the intrusive sun, and turned his back from the window as he tried to escape the light, so that he could continue his dreaming.

He had expected his arm to rest within the dip of his bed mate's hip as he turned over—slung over in a loose cuddle—but consciousness soon found him as he slowly realized that he was alone in the bed, groping half-heartedly at cool, empty sheets. The king-sized bed suddenly seemed much more infinite in his undesired solitude.

_Noct.._

Prompto sighed and instinctively curled into his own body, clutching the black sheets and himself in a solemn embrace; his face nuzzled into the pillow beneath his head.

_Where had he gone?_

The boy ran his slender fingers through his golden locks, another sigh falling from his lips. He shouldn't have been so melancholy over something so.. _trivial._ He had let his feelings for Noctis get the best of him once again. Prompto hadn't any logical reason for feeling so dispirited over the opposite side of the bed being empty and without a certain dark-haired boy. They had separate apartments, and they were just friends… who also happened to share a bed together more often than not because Prompto despised solitude—even more so once he had befriended Noctis.

On most days, Prompto would walk home from school with the prince. The promise of some new video game or movie that was ‘totally awesome’ and Noct had been itching to indulge in it, but had remained patient all the while until they could partake in the ‘awesomeness’ together.

Such a small gesture had such an impact on the swelling of Prompto’s heart. The thought of someone caring enough about him to withhold themselves from something made his heart stutter. 

They'd always stay up too late and Prompto would end up spending the night on Noct’s couch after they had realized how late it had gotten. Over time, it simply became routine for Prompto to stay at Noctis’ place. Noctis was alone—except for Ignis popping in for a few hours everyday—and so was Prompto, so it just made sense that he practically lived with Noct.

In a way, Noctis had somehow become Prompto’s home. Prompto had become so fond of the other boy—his bright smile, his genuine laugh, his… _everything._

The blond’s own apartment wasn't a _home_. Just a dwelling with a roof and walls. It wasn't warm and inviting like Noct’s apartment was. Prompto’s apartment was cold and empty, littered with objects that continued to remind him that he had parents, just never saw them. Prompto’s parents were always busy with work, their jobs being infinitely more important to them than their own son. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen them, he had stopped keeping track a long time ago. Noctis was a welcome distraction, his friendship inherently ended Prompto’s loneliness; filled all of the gaping holes that his parents’ absence had left in his heart and soul.

Prompto couldn't exactly pinpoint when, but he'd somehow become so attuned to waking up and seeing Noctis’ sleeping face so very close to his own. Which is why he felt so out of sorts when the other boy was nowhere to be found.

On occasion, he would silently map the prince’s sleeping features with a photographer’s eye to detail, warmth slowly spreading throughout his chest at the absolute beauty that laid before him. The paleness of his complexion, which was almost like pearls. The way his black hair shone in patches of blue under the morning light here and there. A pout of rosy lips humbly jutted from above his delicate chin, which urged to be kissed in the most chaste of ways.

But their hushed request would never be acknowledged. Prompto’s anxiety habitually rose toward the forefront of his mind, and impeded him from doing what they begged from him. Every time.

They were _buddies_ , and he didn't really want to fuck that up by simply acting on a whim. Noctis’ friendship was all he had. Losing it.. Well. That would break him. Indefinitely. He wasn't entirely certain that he could ever crawl back out of the deep, dark pit of loneliness and self-loathing within himself if Noct ever was to push him away.

No. Here he would stay, his feelings forever in check, and be whatever Noctis needed. If that meant Prompto could continue to hold him close to his heart, even if at a distance, then that's what he would do.

He was content enough with what was offered to him.


End file.
